The Bodyguard
by raspberrysorbet
Summary: [AU RXC]Rosette is one of the most pampered and protected girls in the world but she can't take it and she escapes...what happens when she's caught and placed in the hands of a CERTAIN FBI agent...by the name of Chrno?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own it…wish I did,though…

F.Y.I This is slightly, slightly manga-based. Vinsent is the real name of Rosette's father, if you didn't know.

F.Y.I I am starting on this new story…will place the other two on hold for a while, because I have gotten a serious case of writer's block on those…hopefully I'll think of something soon (:

Chapter 1

Rosette looked out of the large,framed window.

Today was one of those days when she simply couldn't stand the thought of having to stay in class.

Unfortunately, she had no say in anything. Especially not with her father.

She hated her life.

Forced to go to a posh academy by day, made to learn idiotic things like fencing by night.

She barely had a chance to rest. Everyday, the same routine went on and on.

She never got to see her mother in hospital.

She rarely saw her father.

She hadn't spoken to her brother for a year.

Placing both of her hands on the polished, wooden desk, she pulled herself up from her plush leather chair.

Striding over to her cabinet, she tore off her long blue uniform and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Stuffing her long blonde hair into a black cap, she pulled her favourite sweater and reached for her wallet and her cellphone. It was all she needed.

She tiptoed to the large mahogany doors, so as to escape from her chambermaid Marisse and her governess Madame Tuscany, who were currently having a game of chess in the room joined to hers.

She was absolutely tired of being conditioned like a test experiment for another one of her father's prototypes.

Stepping outside, she breathed in and pressed herself to the wall to avoid being detected by the security cameras that were placed in discreet areas.

She knew all of them. Their exact locations. After all, she had been locked up like a caged bird, barred from spreading her wings and flying off.

She was going to break free.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vinsent Christopher looked at his paperwork and scanned the page for any discrepancies in the contract.

Glancing up at his secretary, he noticed that she was busy talking to one of his clients.

Heaving a sigh, he looked at his watch and filed up all the documents into his briefcase. Standing up and beckoning to his secretary in one fluid motion, he strode out of the door and was immediately greeted by every staff member there was in the immediate vicinity.

Nodding to some of them, he entered the lift and descended to the ground floor.

Looking around for his butler and his personal chaffeur, he walked out of the grand building and stepped out into the sunlight.

It was time to visit his wife.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joshua smiled up at his friends and reached for his laptop. He bade them goodbye and walked over to his butler, who was waiting for him at the doors of the fully furnished library.

" How is the research coming along, Master Joshua?" Jeeves, his butler, inquired politely.

Smiling gently, Joshua replied, "We're progressing…Edward and the team just have to find some volunteers whom we can test the machine on…we're hoping that we don't get disastrous results like before…"

Jeeves winced and thought of the experiment in which three of the five volunteers had suffered severe mutation of their DNA and had to be quarantined for life due to their disabilities and their genetically modified facial structures.

Joshua and his best friend, Edward, who happened to be one of the top research scientists in the country, had collaborated with some engineers and scientists to create a machine which could help all cancer patients.

Joshua had only one reason for doing so.

He was trying to cure his mother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

He slapped his best friend on the back and grinned.

His best friend, Aion, and him, had just been accepted as special agents into the C.I.A and each of them were going to be assigned their first missions very soon, considering the fact that they had both graduated with double honors from the Academy and their were the best of their batch.

All of a sudden, this black car pulled up right in front of the two with a screeching halt, and the both of them could have sworn that they could smell burnt rubber.

This man wearing a suit and glasses stepped out and greeted them with a gruff "Hello."

They were puzzled, not knowing that this man had been assigned to bring them to the HQ.

After all, although they were highly trained and were better than some, they were still junior, and pretty inexperienced.

The man sighed and pulled off his glasses, revealing a deep cut along his left eye.

The two of them recoiled slightly, still recovering from the shock of the 'hearse'.

He stretched out his big hand and Aion and Chrno's hand.

They still didn't have a single clue of what was going on.

He introduced himself as Michael, and asked if they were Chrno and Aion, the two who had just been recruited into the C.I.A.

They nodded hesitantly, wondering what this big, burly man was going to do.

Apparently, this guy was the kind of agent whose people skills sucked, and he was currently having a lot of trouble conveying the 'secret' message to the two agents in front of him.

Expecting to get a hell of a shelling from his boss, he picked up the two really confused young men in front of him by the collar and threw the both of them rather unceremoniously into the 'hearse'.

He signaled for the driver to leave after the slamming the door shut and plonking himself down beside the two unconscious agents beside him.

Laughing at their crazy antics, he made a mental note to make sure they toughened themselves up before starting their new missions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: HI! I'm back! With this story! Hoped you liked the first chapter. I'll be updating every once in while, so check back often.

Joshua: I hate you.

Author: …hey…what'd I do?

Joshua: Because of you, I haven't been able to speak to my beloved sis for a whole year.

Author: …it's a STORY, you idiot,and besides, you'll meet each other soon.

Joshua: I'll hold you up to that.

Author: Whatever…did I mention that you are younger than Rosette?

Joshua: No, you didn't. How old IS she?

Author: mutters-and you call yourself her brother She's supposed to be seventeen. You're supposed to be sixteen and one heck of a genius. A child prodigy, a -"

Gets punched in the guts by Joshua

Joshua: I hate you. I heard what you muttered and I know you are trying to be sarcastic.

Author: groans

Joshua: sticks out tongue You are mean. I'm telling my SISTER.

Author: Oh crap…I am gonna be sent to hell…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never owned any manga series (e.g. Chrno Crusade)in my very short lifetime.And never will do any.

Chapter 2:

Rosette breathed a sigh of relief the moment she leapt from the range of the nearest security camera's view.She knew that if she was spotted,she would face dire consequences not only from her father,but from the head of security about rules and regulations and all that jazz.

She also knew that if she was caught,her best friend and dear helper,Marisse,and her kind and gentle mentor,Madame Tuscany,would be reprimanded and would most probably be dismissed from their current occupations.

She knew what kind of power her father held in her country,and it made her hatred for him spawn even greater.She knew that what he did for a living was indirect robbery,buying land at cheap and affordable prices,then selling it to land developers at a ridiculously high price,causing the land of the developments to be at extremely high prices as well,which,in turn,made life for many people very hard...they had to pay for the sky-high rent,and feed their families and pay the utility bills.

She realized this not long ago,after she had met someone in the streets who had told her,detail by detail,about how her father was ruining others' lives.

She was,in fact,going to meet the very person in five minutes.

What she didn't get,however,was her father's side to the story.

To her,he was the most evil man in the world.

She obviously had never been to war-torn areas in the world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joshua looked out of the limousine window and felt a burden in his heart.

He saw happy,care-free families,fathers,playing with their young children,mothers,coaxing them to take care as they sat by the benches,discussing each happy event that went on each day,relating every detail to their equally-happy friends,whom had their own happy tales to tell.

His own family could never do so.

They would never be able to take a stroll in the park together.

They would never be able to sit down and have a lively discussion over dinner.

They would never be able to ask their parents how to simplify an algebriac equation,or explain the tenses of their grammar.

This is what hurt him the most.

His family,would never be able to be a family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vinsent handed his briefcase to his butler,and walked slowly across the white floor from the doorway to the bed where a woman lay.

In a comatose state.

He smiled sadly and took her cold hand, and beckoned for the nurse and his butler to let him have a few quiet moments with his wife.

Hearing the door shut with a 'click' behind him,he looked up at the very machine that had been keeping her alive ever since Joshua had barely been twelve.

Its readings were the same as always.

Her brainwaves were gentle,green lines that never reached above a certain mark.

Which meant that she had never woken up since the day she was diagnosed with cancer.

He remembered the days when she had to be escorted to the hospital,rushed to the intensive care unit,for emergency chemotherapy.

It was all the doctors could have done.

She had slipped into a coma one day,at home,while she was reading a book to the two young children,Rosette and Joshua.  
She had simply stopped,mid-sentence,and landed on the floor.

The maid,who was nearby,alerted the family's doctor immediately and he rushed over from his private quarters where he resided.

By the time he had gotten there,the children,who were crying hysterically,were being calmed down,to no avail,by their two governesses and three maids were desperately fanning the her.

Her brain had almost gone into total shut down because he had gotten there slightly later.

Imagine what could have happened if he had been a second late in rushing down the staircase.

The situation was unthinkable.

She was rushed by helicopter to the nearest hospital and was immediately placed on a life support system.

The family,broken since then,had lived a small glimmer of hope that she would wake up one day.

That hope,had faded,bit by bit,with each passing year.

Before she had slipped into her current comatose state,they used to take long walks in the park,smiling and laughing,shouting and playing.

They used to eat dinner together every night,and they would tell amazing stories about kindergarten and about work.

But the children had obviously forgotten the times before.

They now believed their whole lives were full of misery.

Especially Rosette.

Born rebellious, she had one of the wildest streaks in their whole family ancestry, and that made her one of the most bouncy and cheerful people to be around.

But,as they say,being wild was sometimes a bad thing.

After their mother had to be placed under intensive care in the hospital,she had been absolutely wild.

She went out of the house,day in,day out,and no one knew where she went.

Even Vnsent himself wondered her whereabouts on certain nights.

Then,this rumour came round that she was dirtying the family's name by sleeping around and drinking,and taking drugs.

Which of course,as we all know,rumours are rumours.Most aren't true.This one was abolsutely twisted.

Reacting in a way any normal father would,he had angrily sent her to a academy where she could be trained and taught how to live and act like a lady.

He never questioned what she did at night.

So,her hatred for him spawned when she learnt that she had been transferred to the new school,forced to leave behind old friends,forced to pick up new habits and hobbies.

In a mad fit of rage,she had stormed into his office,screaming and demanding to see him. Crying hysterically,she had to be detained by the office security when they had refused to let her see him.

She broke down and had to be sent for psychiatric help.

Ever since that incident, she had withdrawn into her own quiet world, absorbed in her own things, never saying a thing to anyone,except her chambermaid and her governess.

A year ago, she had even stopped speaking to her own brother.

What Vinsent didn't know,was that on the nights she had gone out,she had been sneaking to the hospital where her mother being hospitalised to bring her flowers and talk to her comatose form,every night,for several months.

He didn't know till this day.

Vinsent regretted what he had down,how he had reacted when the rumour first came about,but he knew that there was nothing he could do at this moment of time.

Except wait.

Gripping his wife's hand, he whispered softly to her.

"Hello Melanie...I'm here to visit you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette ran across the concrete pavement, turning at certain streets and bumping once or twice into a complete stranger,  
before muttering a unsympathetic "Sorry."before rushing off again.

She knew where she was going,and she knew it was wrong to be hanging out with this kind of people,but they were the ones who had told her the truth about her illusionary fairy tale life that was,to her,a complete nightmare.

Her conscience was right,though.

She shouldn't have gone there.

But if she hadn't,that day,she wouldn't have met him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chrno blinked open his eyes and felt a slight ache on the back of his neck and his back.

Looking down at himself,he realised why.

That idiot,Aion, and him,had been sort of locked in an unconcious wrestling the position,the kind that they had watched the buff wrestlers on WWE perform on those nights when all they did was beach themselves on the couch and drink a mixture of Pepsi and this alcoholic lemon soda.

Which,of course,had always caused the two to wake up,suffering from massive hangovers,each on different parts of the apartment.

Once,Chrno had found himself waking up to the sounds of the honking of cars and the smell of burnt rubber while Aion had found himself waking up to this vile and foul smell and found himself caked in layer of grime.

Chrno had woken up on the balcony,while not-so-lucky Aion had found himself wallowing in doggie poop.

It was one of those kind of nights.

Pushing the still-snoring Aion off his shoulder, he looked up,straight into the face of the big burly man, Michael and almost jumped in shock.

Breathing in deeply to soothe his frazzled nerves,he pulled himself up onto the leather seat,allowing Aion to roll and land with a dull thump on the carpeted floor of the mini-limo.

He introduced himself properly to Michael and the both of them became engaged in a conversation about the ways and means of handling kidnappers and terrorists.

The two were going to become fast friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rosette finally reached the dark and damp alleyway, panting with her chest heaving up and down,and finally,when she had regained enough energy,looked up.

There he was.

Billy.

The tall,lanky blonde had spiky hair and piercings on almost every single part of his body(he had boasted this to Rosette)  
and wore scruffy clothes and had tattoos on his upper biceps.

He noticed her out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Heyyy...how ya doin' Rosetttteeeee?"

Rosette looked at him with a disturbed look.

"Are you drunk?"

Suddenly,almost on cue,this group of three other boys came out of the shadows.

Their dressing was similar to Billy's and they seemed even more intoxicated than he was.

All four guys surrounded Rosette and smiled eerily.

Rosette,in her right mind,turned on her heel and tried to run,but was grabbed by one of the clammy hands of one of the boys that had long black-blue hair.

He drawled."Hey...you're rather cute...why dontcha spend some time with us 'stead of those rich ass losers...?"

Rosette spat angrily and hissed."Those 'rich ass losers'have better class than you bunch of assholes that hide in a dark alley."

Apparently,that was not the right thing to say,because they were angered and they tore off her jacket angrily.

Rosette's heart pounded furiously and she went into panic mode,knowing what was coming.

She screamed,"Help!Someone!"

Her cries attracted no one,and the quartet closed down on her,beginning to tear off her cap and her shoes...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chrno and Michael were entering a heated yet friendly argument about ways to defend themselves from armed assailants when they both heard a girl shriek.

Chrno shouted to the driver to stop the car immediately and leapt out,looking around for the location of the scream.

Michael,too,was out of the car,and having been more experienced,pinpointed the exact location of the scream and ran towards this dark alleyway.

Chrno followed suit.

When they reached there,they found a girl,around the age of seventeen,tears running down her cheeks,clothes torn off but left in her unmentionables,surrounded by a bunch of drunkards who looked like drug abusers.

When the four saw the two agents standing front of them,they smirked and formed a line in front of the girl, slamming their fists together,not knowing that they were gonna expect hell.

There was no need for any form of contact between both agents.

The four drunks were taken down in less than a minute.

Chrno dusted his hands, and walked over to the blonde girl,who was shaking,while Michael called for an auxillary vehicle to take the four away to be questioned for attempted rape.

Chrno took of his jacket and placed it around the shaking girl, and smiled gently at her and asked her if she was alright.

She responded by throwing her hands around his neck and bursting into tears.

Chrno was taken aback for a moment by this gesture,but after a smile from Michael,he placed his arms around her and carried her back to the car,where they would take her to a hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author:Awww...their first sweet moment.

Joshua: Go to hell.

Author:-jealous brat- 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own the butlers, chambermaids, and governesses, though. But I don't own the actual plot.i.e.Chrno Crusade.  
TT Neither do I own any really expensive designer brands named here. For example,Prada,LV,etc,etc. 

F.Y.I Chrno is spelt as CHRNO.The manga, which is the original, straight from the master (Daisuke Moriyama)himself,  
spells the word Chrno as CHRNO...but some follow the ANIME spelling,which is CHRONO.

I am following the original spelling (: Sorry.

Chapter 3:

Chrno pulled his jacket over the sleeping girl and smiled to himself.

Michael, i.e, Mr Smarty Pants, just happened to turn back at that moment and caught his smile.

"..Hmm...I sense a tremor of intense attraction between you and that girl..."

Chrno was irritated and muttered "...You wish..."

Michael just laughed and turned back to the front, where he had shifted so as to allow the distraught and traumatized girl to rest.

At that point, Aion awoke and yawned rather loudly.

Looking around at everyone, he saw the half-(ahem,naked.)girl and his eyes practically popped out of his stupid perverted head.

Aion shrieked."Hey!Chrno!Where'd you get her!DID I MISS-"

He was punched in the face by a very annoyed (very,very,VERY annoyed,mind you.)Chrno and fell unconcious,yet again,  
on the floor with a thud.

Chrno sighed and noticed something sticking out of the girl's jacket,which was beside her on the car seat.

He pulled out a wallet.

A Prada one, mind you.

HIs jaw was practically dislocated.

Why would a girl,one found in the dark alley of one of the poorest disctricts in the country,have an ORIGINAL Prada wallet?

Curiosity getting the better of him,he flipped it open and the I.D he saw almost made himself in the same ,rather unfortunate,  
predicament as Aion.(His unconcious state.)

It wasn't the fact that she was one of the wealthiest specimens of the opposite gender. No, that fact didn't shock him as much as the other fact did.

This girl was the daughter of his mother's best friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vinsent looked at the clock hanging on the white-washed hospital wall and sighed.

It was time for him to return home and start work from his home office.

His work was never ending.

He had to work in his office.

He had to work at home.

"What is the point of me working so hard", he thought, "when you have a family but at the same time had none?"as he stepped into the awaiting lift doors to head to his limousine.

"What's the point of having a home when no one runs up to you and hugs you and asks you how your day was?"

"What's the point trying his best to work so hard, for money, which couldn't even be used to wake my wife up?"

At this last thought, Vinsent felt hot tears stinging his eyes, but blinked them back furiously.

Men didn't cry.

Especially not one of the most powerful men in the world,like him.

That was it.

He had decided what to do.

He knew a way to end all his troubles.

To end all his pain.

To stop his childrens' pain,also,by relieving them of something they hated.

He was going to leave this world.

Some way or another, he was sure that he would do it.

Tonight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the car came to a stop outside the hospital, Chrno picked up the sleeping blonde girl and was still ratherconfused and puzzledthat he remembered her face after all these years.

The last time he had seen her, he had been seven and she had barely been two years old.

Melanie,her mom,had come to their house for a celebratory dinner for Rosette,as she was called. Her brother, Joshua,had only been a one-year-old baby lying in a crib then.

He remembered playing with Rosette.

The both of them had been snatching the dog's chew toy from each other's mouth.(Ew.)

He smiled as he recalled that memory.

He remembered it so vividly,like it was just yesterday,because she had been the first girl,other than his mom,that he had ever met.

However, his smiled faded as he remembered what happened seven years later.

His mother, had been injured in a car accident and had been sent to the hospital.

Melanie, had gone there to visit her all the time.

His mother, one cold wintry day, had finally given up on the fight with her injuries.

She passed away that day.

Melanie stopped coming to their house to visit,probably because it would bring back too many memories for everyone and probably also because she as grief-stricken.

He recalled, that four years after that, Melanie had contracted cancer and had remained in a coma ever since.

That was all he remembered.

Chrno suddenly awoke from his dazed state and looked up into the annoyed face of Mr. Smarty Pants (Michael),who was looking at him with an eyebrow up.

Chrno smiled and said :" Sorry...I'l bring her to the ward. You just stay in the lobby,okay?"

Before Mr. Smarty Pants could say anything, Chrno had quickly walked inside and brought her to the emergency clinic amidst prying looks from old lechers ( example Elder's cousins or friends or whatever.) and puzzled looks from old ladies.

Chrno sighed inwardly and brought her ( he cut the queue, by the way.) straight to the doctor to have her examined.

When he got to the pale blue office door, he knocked it and was suprised at the hollow sound it made.

It sounded like someone hitting an empty tin can.

"Come in."came the voice.

Opening the door,Chrnosaw a female doctor with short chocolate brown hair and small circular glassed perched on the bridge of her nose.

He closed the door behind him and placed the sleeping girl onto the blue ("Why are hospitals always so blue and white?"he thought.) plastic covered bed and sat down onto the chair in front of the doctor.

She examind her notes and peered at him.

" You're Chrno..hmm..aren't you the new agent that the F.B.I hired?"

Chrno was stunned to the core that she knew about his current job.

"Y-yeah...how did you know?"

The doctor smiled and folded her hands, placing them down onto the desk.

" My husband hired you. He's been talking non-stop about how he managed to snag the top recruits out of the academy when the other investigating officials were keen on hiring you two too. Like the CIA, some PIs...and loads more, I can tell you. The best recruits are wanted everywhere."

Chrno looked down sheepishly and managed to utter a "Thank you."

The doctor, Kate, smiled and walked over to Rosette, who was still sleeping like a pig, and looked back at Chrno, who seemed to have recovered from his sheepish state.

"Doctor, can you check if she's been...uh..."he tried hard to get the words out,but all that happened was his face turning as red as a ripe tomato.

Kate nodded and looked back at Rosette, brushing the hair out of the sleeping girl's face.

"I know what you mean...I'll do some tests."

Chrno heaved a sigh of relief at his burden being lifted and plonked himself onto the flimsy plastic chair.

Kate smirked rather evilly ( she knew who Rosette's father was,he WAS a famous guy after all...) and turned back to Rosette, while saying," You, in the meantime, are going to contact her family."

Chrno fell off his chair.

Today's stress was way too much for him to bear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: Teehee.This chapter is more light-hearted, I felt that too much stress is bad for my heart,too.

Joshua: Why am I the only one always talking to you!

Author: Aw, shuddup. Talking to you is giving me headaches already. Imagine if I bring someone like Rosette Christopher in. I'd be in living hell.

Joshua: Fine, I'm calling my OWN friends.

Author: WHAT! Don't do that!

Joshua: Why not? -picks up phone and dials a gazillion numbers-

Author: crap.


End file.
